Release Me
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: don't have a summary, yet. will do it later! promise! enjoy! - browneyesbeauty


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Jack's POV**

"Jackson Richard Brewer, you got suspended again?" my mom shouted

"Mom, it wasn't my fault this time! I swear!"

"Jackson, I've had enough. Tomorrow after school you'll be reporting here at the hospital and you'll be volunteering here as a janitor"

"What?" I said in shock

"You heard me Jackson! You'll be volunteering here starting tomorrow"

"But..."

"No buts, Mister. I want you to come here right after school! Got it?"

I nodded in defeat. I knew I was busted.

"So, what did you this time?" My mom asked curiously

"Well, the guys double dare me to take...

"Take what?"

"HeatherClarke'sundergarmentsfromthegirlschangeroom!" I said very quickly

"Jackson, say it slowly! I can't understand you"

"The guys dared me to take a piece of Heather Clarke's undergarments from the girls change room"

My mom's eyes widened.

"You did what?"

"I tried to..."

"I heard what you said, Jackson"

I just stood there while my mom was trying to process it. Then, her beeper went off.

My mom just sighed. "What I am going do to with you, boy?" I heard my mom mumble

"Mom? Aren't you suppose be somewhere?"

"Oh right. I want you to go home and think about what you did! I'll think about your other punishment later! Now, go!" she said

"Another punishment? Am I not suffering enough by volunteering here? Oh please, just kill me now!" I thought as I left hospital as I headed home

**Next Day (Skips To After School)**

School was finally over but I was stuck as janitor at the Seaford Hospital.

"Hey Jack, wanna go to Phil's after school to throw spit balls at the costumers?" my friend Jerry asked as came to me

"I would like too, but can't"

"Why not?" my other friend Brody asked

These two douche bags were who dared me to go the girls change room and get the "thing"

"Mom is making me volunteer at the hospital after you two a-holes dared me to go the girls change to get piece of Heather's undergarments. Plus, I'm grounded for two months!"

They just laughed.

"So... she's... making... you volunteer at... the... hospital" Brody laughed

"And she also grounded you for two months! Wow, you're life must suck man!"

"All thanks to you two!" I growling at them

They both stopped laughing; their faces were now replaced with fear. I was now I'm pissed and no one likes me when I'm pissed. Did I mention that I'm a third degree black? Well, I am. I can easily turn them into a pulp.

"Uh, we'll catch ya, later Jack! Good luck with volunteering!" Brody said before he ran off and Jerry running behind him.

I close my locker and headed to the hospital. When I arrived, I saw Leona, the head nurse of the hospital. She came up to me and greeted me.

"Jack, you're here! Your mom is currently helping patients out and she told me to tell you that have to report the head janitor, Yoshi Nakamura. He's waiting for at the second floor" she said

"Thanks, Leona"

I headed to the second floor. I was supposed to look for a guy named Yoshi Nakamura. There was a big man in a dark blue jumpsuit changing trash can. I'm guessing that's him. I went up to him and asked him if he was indeed Yoshi Nakamura.

"Who's asking?" he said

"I'm Jack. My mom sent me here"

"Ah, the troublemaker. Come" he said

He led to the janitorial closet. He opened the door and began looking for something. Once he found it, he threw at me.

"Here" he said

"What's this?"

"Your uniform, what does it look like?"

Then, I smelt something disgusting and I felt like just wanted to throw up.

"Uh, what's that smell Nakamura?"

"It must be the uniform. Hasn't been washed since five years ago"

"Eww, gross!" I said as I threw back at him

He picked it up and threw back at me.

"You have to wear, boy! It's part of the job" he growled

"But it smells like rat died in there!"

"Well, boy! Man up! Now go get changed"

I sighed in defeat. I headed to the men washroom to change. When I came out of the change room there was Nakamura holding a bucket and a toilet brush in his hands with a big smile on his face.

"This is going to be a very long long night" I thought

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

– browneyesbeauty


End file.
